Newspaper Babies: How They Can Be Good To Villians
by Flyintofu
Summary: Nevel and Missy ran into Melanie, who has the information that Sam and Freddie kissed. From there, getting revenge is easy, with the help of Lewbert's rooftop videos and a little newspaper baby. Sam/Freddie.
1. Nevel and his thoughts

(Nevel's POV)

I didn't really want to harm anyone, especially Carly Shay. She's a sweet, studious and kind sort of good-girl. That is, unless you do something to provoke her. I still remember when she shoved tapenad up my nose.

But I wouldn't hurt her, anyway. Not at all.

No, the ones who I want to get revenge on are her little bickering sidekicks, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. I didn't quite like them. Especially when they tried to do a debate with me and ended up trying to get me to dance. Those two should really get together, at least Carly would be free of them.

And maybe, come to me.

Yes, maybe I should get Sam and Freddie together. Do something that forces Carly to lose their friendship, and as she's crying, all alone, I, Nevel Papperman come to her as a knight in shining armour.

Too bad I'm stuck on this cruise. Too bad I got sabotaged into boarding this ship and taking a "vacation" around the world.

Just too bad.


	2. Missy's Diary

(Missy's POV)

Dear Diary,

I still haven't forgotten how Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson were glad to get rid of me. I know they were. They may think I'm dumb, but no. I am Missy Robinson. I will get them back.

I don't want to hurt Carly, though. She's influenced too much by that girl. Sam. I don't know why they became friends, or how Carly puts up with her. I certainly can't.

What do you think I should do? I really want to get Sam and Freddie back, but I'm still stuck on this cruise! Well, it's not my fault the compass went all wacky and now goes around picking random people for a few months.

I can't do much now on this ship, but I can definitely tell you one thing.

I'm gonna make 'em pay someday soon.


	3. Melanie's Memories

(Melanie's POV)

If I were a bad girl like my younger twin, Samantha (although she prefers to be called Sam), I would have ignored my teacher and refused to go on this cruise. I wouldn't have volunteered just because it was "a great opportunity to make new friends and have a change of study environment". And I most certainly wouldn't have volunteered just because no one else wanted to go.

Oh well, maybe I WILL make new friends and learn more things. Like a day in the life of a sailor or maybe the concept behind the round portholes.

New friends. Hm. That interests me. The friends that I made when I visited Sam were nicely intriguing. Carly was sweet, kind, compassionate. Gibby was awesome and really funny!

Freddie was...cute. Yeah, but Sam would most likely puke if I told her that.

Although I've always been quite popular in my school, Sam was usually ahead of me. I could tell by my few days in her school, Ridgeway. People stared. A lot.

I'd better make a concept map about making new friends now.


	4. Lube's Reflections

(Lewbert's POV)

They didn't fire me.

I just wanted to be away from those annoying people and kids.

That girl called Carly Shay.

Her neighbour, Freddie Benson.

His frenemy, Sam Puckett.

Carly's brother, Spencer.

And Freddie's mom, Marissa. I quite liked Marissa. She was the only one who cared for me and told Freddie and Sam to quit picking on me.

Of course, they didn't.

Carly wasn't so bad. But her bickering sidekicks were.

So, I went to work on a ship, cleaning portholes.

And here I am.


	5. And The Story Begins

(3rd person POV)

Lewbert was still shocked.

He had just seen a girl who looked exactly like Sam Puckett walk past him and ask why portholes were round and what its radius was.

He had muttered, I don't know, now why don't you ask the captain?

She had smiled and said thanks.

Sam Puckett, smiling and saying thanks?

It was weird.

Missy Robinson was shocked too.

She had seen a girl, just like Sam, ask someone a mathematical question.

When he didn't know the answer, she didn't grab him by the collar and threaten to beat him up.

She thanked him anyway and took his advice.

It was amazing.

Nevel Papperman was speechless.

Samantha Puckett had just walked past and greeted him with a "Good day".

She didn't mention Shelby Marx, Carly Shay or Freddie Benson.

She didn't apologise for what she did at the arena. Of course, he didn't _expect_ her to apologise, but still.

She didn't seem like Sam at all.

It was uncanny.

Melanie seemed indifferent on the outside, but was rejoicing inwardly.

She had just been polite, as she had always been, and people were already starting to stare at her. A porthole cleaner, a nice girl of about her age and a boy. The last time a boy had noticed her, it was Freddie Benson who had mistaken her for Sam. His words stuck in her head. "You swore we'd never do that again!"

"Would that mean that my younger sister and Freddie have something on?" she mused.

Feeling more conscious of the stares coming from others now, she headed back to her cabin. She was outside when she felt three taps on her shoulder.

She turned around.

The cleaner, the girl and the boy all pushed her into her cabin and sat her down on her bed. Not gently at all.


	6. Team Seddie!

(3rd person POV)

Melanie hung her head. It appeared that her method of making friends was not working.

Slowly, she raised her head to meet three astonished gazes.

Together, they asked her one question. To be more specific, they said just one word.

"Sam?"

She could have died at that moment. She had actually though she was popular!

But no, she was noticed because of Sam.

How could she forget that Sam was the co-host of iCarly?

"You swore we'd never do that again!" The words, replaying in her mind, stung her.

Tears came to her eyes.

The people looking at her were even more astonished.

Blinking back the tears, she mumbled,"I didn't wish for my sister to be famous, you know."

"Sister?" Simultaneously.

"Twin, to be exact." The tears returned.

Before she knew it, she was sobbing on the bed.

Maybe it was the fact that Sam was much happier then her, or maybe it was just her feelings of inferiority. She hated not having an identity.

Then, an amazing thing happened.

The girl put her arm around her.

The boy patted her shoulder.

The cleaner offered her a rag, which she declined.

"I'm sorry! My identity is always as Sam Puckett. My famous younger sister. I don't actually have a life. I'm not Sam. I'm Melanie. Melanie Puckett. I'm not the co-host of iCarly, I'm not sarcastic and witty, I don't enjoy beating people up," the boy started giggling at that, " and finally, I'm the one who danced with Freddie and kissed him!"

"Wait, what?" the girl looked confused. "What about Freddie?"

Melanie realised what she had said wrong. "Wait, I'm not the only one who kissed him."

"WHAT?" Both the girl and the boy seemed shocked.

"Sam did too."

Now even the cleaner was shocked.

"Sam Puckett?" The boy demanded.

"Yes. Freddie told me." Melanie sniffled. "At least, I think that's what he meant when he said "You swore we'd never do that again! after I..." her voice trailed off.

The cleaner, girl and boy said nothing.

Then, the girl spoke. "I'm Missy Robinson. Your sister's best friend's former best friend."

"You're Carly Shay's former best friend?" The boy exclaimed. "The name's Nevel, Nevel Papperman." He spoke with a proud air.

"And I'm her doorman, Lewbert." The cleaner whined.

"Nice to see everyone." Melanie mumbled. "I better go now." She stood up to leave.

Missy spoke hastily. "No, no. Don't go."

Melanie sat back down, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Remember one of the shows where Sam tells everyone to stop teasing Freddie? 3rd January, if I'm not wrong."

"Yeah...yeah...then she leaves?"

"And the next day they're both happy and friends?"

"They tricked me about my new car right after that show...going to collect it together...and finding out that it didn't exist..." A smile spread over Nevel's face.

"What happened on that night?" Missy wondered.

"Indeed." Nevel looked at Melanie, who had been quiet since she sat down with them.

"Any ideas?"

Melanie shrugged. "What will I gain from this...what I'm doing now?"

"What ARE you doing now?" Missy asked in such a caring tone that Melanie actually felt appreciated.

"Being a spy for you to try and spy on Freddie and my sister?" She mumbled.

Missy and Nevel looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah..." said Nevel.

"So true..." said Melanie.

"So...am I part of your spying mission?" Melanie asked.

Missy grinned. "Do you have a plan to spy on them and make sure they get together or something?"

Melanie cringed. "Sam and Freddie get together?"

"Or maybe not...just...so that they'll be closer?" Nevel asked.

"I guess...I do have some sort of a plan now..." Melanie mumbled.

Missy and Nevel leaned forward.

"They hate being seen together as friends so we will catch them doing something friendly or more and we will try to get attention while they're at school and they'll be caught being friends and trying to get out of the situation and we'll tell everyone and they'll be so embarrassed that they'll be together to get out of the situation and even teachers will think they're together when they are together they are together and so everyone will think that they're together and they'll be so close that everyone will know that they're together so they will be so close that they'll be together and Carly will be so hurt because we will put her somewhere else and she would not know and she will come back only next time and when she comes back she will not know that they are together but they are not together when they are together but just simply together so they would seem like they are together even though they are not together and so Carly would think that they're together but they're not together but they seem like it so everyone and Carly thinks that they're together and they do not want to seem like they're together and they are not together but they seem like they're together and hence they are together."

Melanie seemed pleased with her plan.

Missy and Nevel was not.

"Repeat that please?" Missy requested.

"They hate being seen together as friends so we will catch them doing something friendly or more and we will try to get attention while they're at school and they'll be caught being friends and trying to get out of the situation and we'll tell everyone and they'll be so embarrassed that they'll be together to get out of the situation and even teachers will think they're together when they are together they are together and so everyone will think that they're together and they'll be so close that everyone will know that they're together so they will be so close that they'll be together and Carly will be so hurt because we will put her somewhere else and she would not know and she will come back only next time and when she comes back she will not know that they are together but they are not together when they are together but just simply together so they would seem like they are together even though they are not together and so Carly would think that they're together but they're not together but they seem like it so everyone and Carly thinks that they're together and they do not want to seem like they're together and they are not together but they seem like they're together and hence they are together. Quite a good plan huh?"

"Simple english please?" Nevel requested, with Missy seconding the motion.

"So we'll send Carly somewhere, catch Sam and Freddie doing something together to make them seem like good friends and put it up on the net, and when everyone knows they will pester Sam and Freddie. Sam and Freddie will have to work together to get themselves out of the mess so they'll grow closer, relying on Carly to clear up the misunderstanding when she gets back but she won't be able to, seeing the video on the net. So Sam and Freddie will be closer friends. Simply put, we show everyone a vid that makes them out to be good friends and even Carly will believe it."

"Much better." Nevel mumbled.

"Hey, where did Lewbert go?" Missy asked. Indeed, Lewbert was missing from the room.

"Probably cleaning the portholes." Melanie replied. "So, am I part of Team Seddie?"

"Team WHAT?" Missy giggled. Nevel looked over at her and smiled.

"Seddie. You see, it's a portmanteau of Sam and Freddie. Easier to say than Team Sam-and-Freddie."

"I don't like that name. It seems scary, somehow." Nevel shuddered.

"How about...Fram?" Melanie suggested.

"Stick to Seddie." A whining Lewbert appeared. "I'm part of this too, okay?"

"Team Seddie it is." Melanie grinned. "Go Team!"


	7. True Colours

(3rd Person POV)

As soon as Melanie went out of the room for breakfast, Lewbert followed her out, quizzing her about "Team Seddie" and what their motives were.

Missy stood up to follow them, but was held back by Nevel.

"Just a moment, Missy."

She stared at Nevel.

"What?"

"You don't really want Sam and Freddie together, do you." He asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Well, no, but...why are you asking me this?" Missy was confused. Could this boy possibly have the same goal as her?

"I like Carly Shay. I'll love to be her best friend, instead of that kid Freddie Benson. And I want Sam and Freddie to get together so that Carly Shay would be left out of the equation and need new friends." Nevel hung his head down. "You are gonna hate me now, right?"

Missy shook her head. "I guess that goal is something we have in common."

Nevel grinned. "Great. But I guess Sam's twin Melanie just wants happiness for them, huh."

"She's too nice. Way too nice. But I guess I could be her friend." Missy replied. "Of course, my main goal is simply to get Carly back as my best friend. That's my plan. You can join me though, I guess."

"So, it's the two of us now, right?"

Missy's heart suddenly skipped a beat. The two of us, she thought. I don't really mind that. At all.

"Make that three." Lewbert appeared. "I want Shay and Benson to stop messing up the apartment. Even though it's usually Puckett and Benson who hurts my lobby, I don't mind getting the occasional Shay to stop too."

Missy frowned. The _three_ of us? She questioned. That sounded odd.

Nevel frowned too. He badly wanted to decline, to be able to scheme with Missy alone. But it was necessary. Who knew what Lewbert would do if they didn't let him in?

"Fine. You're in."

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Lewbert threw his hands into the air and ran out screaming, leaving Missy and Nevel to exchange similar looks.

Looks that said: Sam and Freddie is so gonna regret what they did to me in the past.

So gonna regret it.


End file.
